Spring Princess of AAA
by XxRoziexX
Summary: What happens when a certain Princess falls for a certain King? Will their love continue to blossom or will it all wither with the mistakes ? Read on to join a crazy love roller coaster of Rose, the Spring Princess (my own character) and Marshall Lee, the Nightosphere King and AAA's bad boy.
1. Chapter 1

SPRING PRINCESS OF AAA  
~ E~

Hello, my name is Rose, and I moved to AAA 4 years ago.

I have so many good friends, there is Finn and Fionna, Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum, Cake, Jake, Marceline and last and definitely not least,

Marshall. Marshall Lee.

The only guy that truly caught my eye, he is not my _'crush'_ cause right now I bet I can put that Grenade song to action.

So, I bet your probably wondering 'Who the math is she?' well, as said before, I am Rose, the Spring Season Princess, and let me tell you that when that Ice King dude figured it out, he tried to kidnap me more than once… and now the Ice Queen hates ME for his lumpin' mistakes!

It's not like I care anyway.

Finn and Fionna always lay him off, with the help of roses, orchids, tulips…

Lilies, Rue flowers, and Baby Breathes…

Of course, as spring princess, I need flowers to live.

If I stay at a place where there aren't any flowers I will slowly die and lose my powers so I always keep a flower in my backpack, just in case…

Flowers never die with me, I practically bring them to life, but I'm not some sort of godly creature, this is just me. I like it J


	2. Chapter 2

E

~ Fionna ~

I woke up to cakes famous, amazing pancakes, yum!

I grumpily got off my bed and dragged my feet towards the restroom, yeah I'm not a morning person, unlike cake.

after a nice, morning shower I got in my usual clothing; light blue skort, long sleeve dark blue plain shirt and my long socks and my bunny hat.

Today, I didn't feel like wearing my hat so i just put it in my backpack.

I hopped down, my long blond hair bobbing with me, and went to the kitchen and took a seat

"Morning, baby girl" cake greeted happily flipping the pan, my mouth watered. God, I'm so hungry!

"Morning." I said, as she put a plate full of pancakes, I put some syrup and honey with some butter and started eating slowly, savoring every bite (I'm just that hungry, DEAL WITH IT)

"So, baby girl, what do you say we go see what Ice Couple are thinking?"

"Good Idea!" I said, "can we ask Rosie to come too?"

"sure thing, honey! that's great, but remember, Rosie can't go on for long on ice"

"I know that, we won't be long either:)"

~Rose~

I wake up to be greeted by the beautiful view outside, I stared at it for a couple of minutes till' I used my power to pull a flower inside, "Hello, Beautiful" I said as I sniffed it, great way to wake up!

I headed to the restroom, I'm not usually a morning person, I think today's special!

I have long, wavy brown-ish red that has 3 brown shades as dip-dyes hair that flows all the way under my bum, I usually tie it in a messy bun with a flower... yes, I tie my hair with a flower. What can I say? I'm a flower addict !

I let my wavy hair down today, and wore denim short shorts and a long sleeveless shirt that is black and has a flower that's multi colored, I like my outfit...

before heading out I grabbed my backpack.

I basically live in the middle of the forest, in an old oak tree that's so long you can't barely the end\tip of it!

When my parents come, they usually land there and come down my rose-steps, yes, my house is a long oak tree that has flower- like stairs, basically flowers that are long and aligned, ha-ha.

Anyway, I get out and check the weather, it's not windy nor sunny. Cloudy. That great for the vamps' Marcy and Marshy!

It's also a great day to- my thoughts were cut out as a loud crashing sound came from behind me, I spun around fast enough to catch the Ice King, trying to put a metal cage on me, I screamed but soon the sound was muffled as the prick put a cloth on my nose and mouth, and darkness crept its way to my vision and the last thing I remember was ice king carrying me and taking me to the ice kingdom, if it's a kingdom. It's just penguins, seals and the sorry couple.

Hi guys!


	3. Chapter 3

۰۪۫C۪۫۰۰۪۫H۪۫۰۰۪۫A۪۫۰۰۪۫P۪۫۰۰۪۫T۪۫۰۰۪۫E۪۫۰۰۪۫R۪۫۰ ۰۪۫T۪۫۰۰۪۫W۪۫۰۰۪۫O۪۫۰

- My savior –

Previously:

It's also a great day to- my thoughts were cut out as a loud crashing sound came from behind me, I spun around fast enough to catch the Ice King, trying to put a metal cage on me, I screamed but soon the sound was muffled as the prick put a cloth on my nose and mouth, and darkness crept its way to my vision and the last thing I remember was ice king carrying me and taking me to the ice kingdom, if it's a kingdom. It's just penguins, seals and the sorry couple.

Now:

-Rosie-

I don't know for how long I've been out but when I woke up I had one MEGA headache….

"Aaaah, the sleeping beauty finally wakes up... or should I say, sleeping princess?"

As I turned around I saw a smirking ice king leaning on the icy cold wall

"What do you want from me?" I questioned weakly as my head dropped a bit, I got a clear look at my hand….

Weird, I know. But I couldn't help but thinking I did look pale, sound weak… and I don't have my backpack with me.

Did I take it with me?

Or did I drop it?

Did HE take it?

"No worries, princess, your stupid bag fell on the way"

Wait, did I say all those things out loud?

"Yes, yes you did" his smirk grew if it was possible...

I should really stop that...

"Yes, yes you do" I could sense his mischief miles away, what was he up to?

He started inching closer, smug smirk and glistening eyes…

-Marshal-

As I was floating around I neared the ice kingdom, although I don't think it's a kingdom

It's just penguins and seals – says Rosie

A blood curdling scream was heard from inside the tower or whatever that is the ice couple lived in...

Wait, doesn't that sound like…. ROSIE!

I sped in there with no hesitation, determined to save rose even if I had to risk my life –like I have one :-

I got in from the triangular window and immediately went to the cage the king puts princesses in, and guess what I saw…

One thing for sure, my eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets …

-Rosie-

I was going to die. No hope of living anymore. I'm going to vanish into absolute nothingness before I can say goodbye…

Ice king has been 'trying' to get me to sign some contract with him.

Can't he understand? He's already married to a QUEEN!

Just as ice king was trying another 'method' of getting me to sign the stupid marriage contract, marshal lee came waltzing in…

MARSHAL!

Oh, did I forget to tell you what method Ice king was using?

Yeah, he was trying to GET IN MY PANTS!

I was fully clothed, he didn't do anything yet.

I felt so vulnerable. weak. Like I couldn't defend myself, and I couldn't.

Why would ice king want me?

Oh yeah, since he figured I was a princess, although spring and winter go totally against each other.

Speaking of flowers, that one thought came drowning in again…

I can't survive without flowers and I've been here for almost 10 thousand years

Not literally…

It just felt like I-

Blackness took over before I could finish my sentence in my head, but before my eyes were fully closed, I caught a glimpse of marshal lees worried and terrified expression while running –floating- towards me..

HOPE YOU LIKE IT 3 :3!


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-top:15.0pt;margin-right:0cm;margin-bottom:15.0pt;margin-left: 


	5. Chapter 5

۰۪۫C۪۫۰۰۪۫H۪۫۰۰۪۫A۪۫۰۰۪۫P۪۫۰۰۪۫T۪۫۰۰۪۫E۪۫۰۰۪۫R۪۫۰ ۰۪۫F۪۫۰۰۪۫O۪۫۰۰۪۫U۪۫۰۰۪۫R۪۫۰

~Marshal's POV~

Rosie is in a coma, a deep one, may I add...

While she was in the hospital bed, I've been spending sometime –a lot- with Fionna, she is really great!

I know its selfish to think that you love someone then hang out more with their best friend…

I think Fionna is kind, sweet, caring and flirty~!

"Marshy..." fi said as she looked at me with big eyes "are you ok?" she had a worried expression her face.

"I'm ok, just thinking..." I trailed off at the last part "about Rosie, right? You were thinking of Rosie!" she grew serious and a bit angry. "Well… kind of" I answered back coolly which only pissed her off more. WTH…!

Why can't we hang out for once, just once, without bringing up the topic of Rose? Huh? Even when she is in a coma she gets more attention!" fi threw her head back as a few tears leaked out of her pretty blue eyes.

"Fi, what are you talking about? No she doesn't, it's just that people are worried about her…"

"Well it's been almost a month, aren't they over it yet?" she broke down in sobs and right then I did the one thing I never thought I would do..

I kissed her.

I kissed Fionna.

On the lips and it was no peck!

And I enjoyed it!

~Rosie's POV~

I was standing alone, it was pitch black…

"Hello?" I called and the only thing I heard was the echo of my voice...

"What's going on?" I called louder, suddenly I was pushed to the ground as images of my friends came dancing around me, literally dancing…

_Marshal was with Fionna, they were laughing together happily.. what's going on?_

_Jake with cake fighting playfully over the last slice of pizza, as both of them threw pillows at each other.._

_Gumball came and took the last slice and ate it as jake and cake threw pillows at him. _

_They all laughed as bubble gum and Marci came in, they started talking happily and then more people arrived._

_They got out a cake (xp) and then I realized, its Fionna's birthday.. 18th BIRTHDAY? _

_The last time I checked she was only 16.. oh no! I've been gone for 2 years.. i-i… i_

I opened my eyes and saw…


End file.
